


[Podfic] Working My Way Back to You

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-it for 2017 movie, Happy Ending, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofWorking My Way back to Youbyfallingtowardsdivinity.Author Summary:Exactly a week after the war officially ends, Steve Trevor opens his eyes to find himself soaking wet and flat on his back on a very familiar beach, with a large crowd of angry Amazonian women staring down at him.“Oh boy,” says Steve.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Working My Way Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Working My Way Back to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094231) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> This was recorded for Voiceteam 2020 a few weeks back, but I was so overwhelmed it's taken me a while to get it a cover and get it up publicly. I've had this fic in my bookmarks to record for a while now, so I am glad this challenge gave me a push. Thanks to fallingintodivinity for having blanket permission so I could jump right in when I was ready.
> 
> Also dear listeners, I am aware that archive.org is currently having some legal troubles. Rest assured, my podfics are all on my hard drive and I am thinking about what second site I want to use for hosting backup should that go very sideways. (older ones are already on mediafire as well but the ads are really too much these days).

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:15:48
  * **File type:** mp3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Direct Dowload mp3: [here](https://archive.org/download/wonder-woman-working-my-way-back-to-you/%5BWonder%20Woman%5D%20Working%20my%20way%20back%20to%20you.mp3)
  * Additional options on [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/wonder-woman-working-my-way-back-to-you)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Working My Way Back to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094231)
  * **Author:** [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity)
  * **Reader:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Cover artist:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Music:** My Eyes Adored You, Frankie Valli




End file.
